What is Love
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: one shot Duo ponders the relationship between him and Heero and whether or not it is love. 1x2 for emberchan's bday :D


A/N: this is a birthday fic for ember-chan! I know you asked for me to complete the pianist but uhhh let's just say that I'll get onto that as soon as possible u until then, you'd best be content with this little one-shot lol :P HAPPY EARLY BDAY:D

Um general warnings and disclaimer applies, this is shounen-ai, don't like it then don't read it. So deal.

!#$&

What is Love?

What is love? Duo wondered as he stared out at the rising dawn. The morning was grey and icy, and the bitter cold forced the long haired boy to pull his pyjamas around him tightly. _Am I in love? _Duo wondered uneasily.

A tired grunt pulled him out of his musings. Heero was sitting up in bed, looking at him blearily.

"Duo?" the perfect soldier's voice was groggy with sleep. He glanced at his watch. "It's 3am. What are you doing?" his voice was beginning to lose its sleepy edge.

Duo let out a silent sigh, mourning the loss of his thinking time. "Nothing. Just thinking." he saw the way the edges of Heero's mouth tighten and a slight crease appear between his eyebrows.

__

He thinks that I'm regretting what happened, Duo realised and quickly added "About the war."

__

It wasn't really a lie, Duo told himself. _Just a little airbrushing of the truth._

He had been thinking of his… relationship… with Heero, if it could be called that- it had begun with an accidental brushing of lips, and now they shared a bed, shared body heat… Everything personal except their thoughts. They had never, ever talked about what was happening between them. It was forbidden territory, a taboo subject.

Duo wondered if Heero was venting out his sexual frustration onto him, or if there really was something between them.

The violet eyed boy wasn't really sure what he felt for Heero- the guy could be so cold sometimes, but when they were alone together… It was all the small things that Duo noticed about Heero- the way he reached out for Duo's hand when they were alone together, the way he would kiss the nape of Duo's neck when he woke up and before he fell asleep. It was the way he would stroke Duo's braid absently when he thought, and the way he clutched it in his sleep.

Duo smiled. He was a sentimental fool- but he couldn't help it. Slowly, but surely, the pilot realised that he was falling for Heero. But the question remained, did Heero love him back, or did he actually care about him in any way at all?

"The war?" Heero's semi- curious voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah." Duo mumbled not so eloquently. He climbed back into the narrow bed beside Heero. A protective arm draped around his slender form, and a face pressed against his shoulder.

Duo grinned inwardly, and gently stroked Heero's arm. "Ne, Heero…"

"Hai?" Heero murmured.

Duo gritted his teeth. He had to ask now- he would never have enough courage to ask again if he didn't just blurt it all out now.

"What is this?" he mumbled quickly and quietly, half hoping that Heero wouldn't hear so he could just pretend that he hadn't said anything vitally important and go to sleep.

But Heero heard. Duo could tell by the sudden tension in the older pilot's body.

"What is what?" Heero asked warily.

"What is _this_?" Duo asked, gesturing between them. "What are we?"

"I- I don't know." there was genuine uncertainty in Heero's voice, and confusion was obvious in his ice blue eyes. "What do you want us to be?"

Duo twisted around so he could face his lover. "I'm not sure. Do you…" he trailed off, not sure how to ask the big L question. "Doyouloveme?" he asked very, very quickly.

Heero blinked at him. "Of course I do baka." he replied matter of factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've always loved you."

Duo felt incredibly stupid. He had been expecting Heero to evade the question and never look at him again. "Oh."

"Why?" the brown haired boy frowned. "You don't feel the same way about me." the question was more of a statement- it was as if Heero had already decided that there was no possible way that Duo could ever love him.

Irritated, Duo pushed himself up onto his elbows and glared down at Heero. "Of course I feel the same way about you!" Duo placed a gentle kiss on the end of Heero's nose.

"No you don't." Heero said, no hint of emotion in his voice at all. "How could you love me?"

Duo nestled his head under Heero's chin, listening to the boy's pulse. "I love you because I do." Duo replied simply. "There's no reason why I do."

Heero's heart rate picked up speed slightly. Duo looked up at Heero's face and smiled. "I know what love is, Heero. And I _do_ love you. I love you because you're you… would you like me to stop loving you?"

A rare smile graced Heero's lips. "No thanks." he said, and pulled Duo closer to him. "I don't think I ever want you to stop. Promise me you won't?"

"I promise." the long haired pilot replied softly, and allowed Heero to capture his willing lips into a gentle kiss.

!#$&

I can't believe I wrote that. -goes off and jumps off a bridge- that was an absolute cheeser -cries- I tried, ember-chan , I tired! the sap it just… it just attacked me out of nowhere, I swear! I didn't even provoke it this time! It just flew at me with a baseball bat and sunglasses and I… -sobs- I let it take control over this fic!

Please read and review anyway, but no flames please cuz they're pointless and a waste of time. If you don't like it that much, hit the back button


End file.
